Coveralls
by ReversedSam
Summary: It's fluff. Femslash, don't like? Don't read.


Yet more ficlets from the unfinished folder. I vaguely remember this being a challenge, but it's been that long I'm not sure. So if it was a challenge, sorry it's late...in the extreme.

**Disclaimers**: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by  
midnight.

**A/N**: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.

* * *

**Coveralls**

Damn, she's driving me crazy today. The second I walked into the break room and saw her I wanted to pin her to the nearest wall and kiss her senseless.

She affects me to the point of distraction some days. Unfortunately for me, today is one of those days.

I could have strangled Gil when he paired us together. I hope he's not expecting me to actually work tonight. When he told us our vics car was already in the garage waiting for us I inwardly groaned. The slim chance I had of concentrating disappeared the second I realised that not only was I working with Sara. But she'd be in her coverall, and for some reason, the sight of her in that drives me wild.

And I wasn't wrong. I started off well. But here I am an hour later, coffee cup in hand, leaning against the wall watching her.

Well, watching her legs anyway. Since she's on the creeper, under the car. Her legs are bent, feet flat on the floor, steadying herself. And oh how my mind is having fun with the image.

I can see her in the exact same position, only she's naked, on my bed. I bite my lip to stifle the moan as I imagine myself kissing my way along her inner thighs. Teasing, her moans spurring me on until I finally wrap my hands around her thighs and lower my mouth to her...

"Catherine!" I actually jump at the sound of her shouting my name. Thankfully she's still under the car so she's oblivious to both the blush and the guilty look I'm sure I have right now.

"Yeah?" I say, my voice sounding decidedly lower than usual.

"You okay there? I shouted you three times. What's got you so distracted?"

I highly doubt, 'Thinking about going down on you' could be considered an appropriate colleague to colleague response. No matter how truthful it is. So I stick to the generic lie. "Sorry, I must have zoned for a minute. Didn't get much sleep today."

"You wanna take a break?" As she speaks she slides out from under the car and gets to her feet.

She has a smear of grease on her cheek and another above her eyebrow. It looks hot on her. But then I think everything looks hot on her.

I realise I'm staring just as she does. "What?" She asks, but she realises the problem before I answer. "I have grease on my face don't I?"

"Yeah." I nod.

Then she smiles, not her usual smirk but a full blown smile. And I feel something inside me snap. God she's gorgeous. The coverall is bad enough, but that smile blows me away.

I'm walking towards her before I even think about it, it's only when I'm inches away and I register her confused look that I realise what I'm doing. But there's no way I'm stopping now.

"Cat?" She asks as my hand moves to the back of her head. I answer her with a kiss.

Coming completely undone the second I feel her lips on mine. I think I groan as she tentatively begins to respond. Nipping gently at her bottom lip until her tongue comes out to play with mine. God that's good. A second later her hands come to rest on my hips and I shudder when she whimpers into the kiss.

I hear a moan as she reverses our positions and pins me to the car, but it takes me a second to register the fact it came from me.

My hands tangle in her hair as she lowers her mouth to my neck. My god that feels amazing. I moan again as I imagine how good it would feel to have her take me, especially if this is the response a few kisses create.

"I'm sure that can contaminate the evidence somehow."

Sara and I both freeze in place at the sound of Gils voice. We spring apart; both doing what I'm sure is a very good impression of a deer in the headlights.

Sara's a shocking shade of red when she turns to face Gil and I'm sure I'm not far behind. Gil, for his part, doesn't even look surprised. You'd think that was something he walks in on daily.

"I just stopped by for an update; I see you're...taking a break." He gives us a tiny smirk and I shake my head in disbelief. He's amused. From the others I'd expect that, but from Gil? "Come find me when you're done."

Then he turns and walks away, stopping just before he walks out the door. "Oh and ladies, congratulations, it's about time. But save it for after shift." And with that he's gone. Leaving us staring after him.

I'm still a little shocked, more so when Sara starts to laugh. It's infectious and I quickly follow suit.

"He's right. We should keep it out of work." She says as the laughter dies down.

"I agree. Although, the locker room doesn't count. So I can't be held responsible for my actions in there." I tease.

She smiles and I feel my desire spike again. A smile is all it takes, God help me.

"Come on, let's get back to work. We'll talk after shift." She gives my hand a squeeze before letting go and taking a step back. I nod and head to the other side of the car. I think a little distance is good right now.

"Cat?" I hear as I pick my kit up.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you kiss me? Why right then I mean."

I contemplate the many answers to that question. The serious ones are best left for our talk after shift.

So I'll keep it light. "It's the coverall. You look sexy a hell in it."

She smirks "I'll remember that, maybe I should buy a spare, keep it at home."

She disappears under the car and I'm left staring after her. My mind suddenly filled with images once more.

Damn, she drives me crazy.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
